Techno-Viper
Modern battles involve expensive, complicated machines, and it is inevitable that these machines sustain enemy-inflicted damage, succumb to driver error, or simply break down of their own accord. It is the mission of the Techno-Vipers to provide field maintenance support and combat-engineer capability to the frontline Cobra troops. Techno-Vipers can repair HISS tanks, build bridges, and retrieve large, heavy machines from seemingly inaccessible places. They are trained to rebuild and retrofit anything from weapons to fortresses. They use whatever materials they have on hand, and send troopers to "take" what they need to complete their project. Their engineering creations are usually powerful, effective and full of deadly surprises. Techno-Vipers aren't to be underestimated because they carry wrenches and jacks. The work their way up from the ranks of Vipers, and each one is a qualified Cobra infantryman. They also function as sappers, and are always called on as the first wave in assaulting a heavily fortified position. As Cobra's operations have expanded, as have the skillsets of Cobra's Techno-Vipers. Along with the original standard mechanics and engineers, Techno-Vipers now include drone pilots, lab techs, programmers (who work closely with the Tele-Vipers), and scientists. Whenever something breaks or needs designing, Cobra officers call on Tele-Vipers, no matter the technical sophistication. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Members of Cobra, Techno-Vipers are battlefield technicians, as indicated by their code name. They wear purple helmets and shirts over their heads and torsos, shielding their whole faces from view. They are armed with laser rifles. MUX History: As Cobra's operations have expanded, as have the skillsets of Cobra's Techno-Vipers. Along with the original standard mechanics and engineers, Techno-Vipers now include drone pilots, lab techs, programmers (who work closely with the Tele-Vipers), and scientists. Logs/Posts 2007 * October 22 - "Monkey on Your Back" - A discussion between Over Kill and Major Bludd is interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Doctor Herbert West, who has an unusual problem... 2013 Jul 26 - Techno-Viper #1749: Communications Changes Our voice communications systems have been upgraded to circumvent the interference caused by the robot invaders. This will allow us to communicate without losing signal content. Just speak into your comm device as per normal. The system will render your words into text, send them to their destination, and at the other end they will be read by a text-to-speech engine. Because the speech produced by the system sounds the same from all speakers, a tag indicating the identity of the speaker will be prepended to each incoming line. Straight text input is also available. Standard voice communications are still usable if Command wants to transmit via voice and rely on Tele-Vipers to boost their signals. 2015 * March 13 - "Standoff over North America" - Ace, Marissa, and Spike engage Cobra Commander's Kingsnake over North America. Notable Techno-Vipers * Grease * Microchip * Tech-01 - Investigative Technician * Techno-viper 47, Stephen Andersen - Shanghaied into becoming the first Cyborg Over Kill * Techno-Viper 88 * Techno-Viper 449 - assigned to the drone project * Techno-Viper 587, codenamed Lazarus - assigned to the Over Kill project * Techno-Viper 1493 - current Tech-01 * Techno-Viper 1749 - John Hirst - Unflappable Maine farmer-type personality. Talks about machines he's repairing as if they've got sensibilities. * TECHNO-VIPER 2398 - Worked with Ritter on Project: Nightlash. Killed by Nightlash. * TECHNO-VIPER 7613 - Worked with Ritter on Project: Nightlash. Killed by Nightlash. Category:Techno-Vipers OOC Notes Techno-Vipers are available to app as both Disposable and Original Characters Gallery tech1.jpg tech2.gif tech3.jpg Preferred Vehicles * Cobra Power Fighter (1994) References * TECHNO-VIPER (v3) @ yojoe.com Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:Cobra Space Forces Category:Engineers Category:DCs Category:scientists Category:Humans Category:Vipers